leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kayn/cytaty
Poczekalnia ;Przy wyborze * : ** : „Pewnie nie.” ;Przy zbanowaniu * : ** : „Kieruje nimi strach.” Klasyczna Kayn= ;Start * : „Krew poległych namaści mnie na nowego mistrza.”}} ** : „Czerwień to twarzowy kolor.” * : „Nic nie powstrzyma mej wściekłości.”}} ** : „To nie łopata dyktuje budowniczemu warunki.” * : „Posypią się głowy, a prawdziwy plan zostanie ujawniony.”}} ** : „Zabijanie jest planem, pozwól że zademonstruję.” * : „Prawdziwy zabójca uśmierca jednostkę, by ocalić większość.”}} ** : „Szlachetne kłamstwa, nikogo nie oszczędzać! To doprawdy oczyszczające.” * : „Ja przetrwam wieczność, oni zginą już dziś.”}} * : „Dziecka już nie ma, został zabójca.”}} ** : „Tak. Jest w twoich rękach.”" * : ''„Zrzuć z siebie jarzmo zakonu Zeda.”}} ** : „Ten zakon cię zniszczy, Rhaast.” * : „W twoim uścisku czuć strach, a serce wypełniają wątpliwości.”}} ** : „Ja nie mam serca - i tego powinieneś się obawiać.” * : „Zagłada jest coraz bliżej.”}} ** : „Tak, twoja.” ;Atak * : „Znów!”}} ** : „Tak!” * : „Kolejny cel!”}} ** : „Więcej, więcej!” * : „Czy są godni?”}} ** „By umrzeć? Tak.” * : „Są następni.”}} ** : „Nie czekaj, zabijaj!” * : „Cienie ranią głęboko niczym strach!”}} * : „Znalazłem cię!”}} * : „Skuleni w świetle, cóż za brak rozwagi!”}} * : „Drżyj przed mrocznym ostrzem!”}} * : „Ostrze lgnie do ciebie!”}} * : „Cień znajdzie każdego.”}} * : „Masz całą moją uwagę.”}} * : „Wyzwól mnie!”}} * : „Daj mi posmakować ich mięsa!”}} * : „Zabij ich wszystkich!”}} * : „Z ciemności nadejdzie pogrom.”}} * : „Czas na żniwa.”}} * : „Każda masakra zaczyna się dość skromnie.”}} * : „Nigdy nie lekceważ nienawiści.”}} * : „Chcę więcej ofiar.”}} * : „Znów!”}} ** : „Tak!” * : „Znów!”}} ** : „Tak!” * : „Znalazłem cię!”}} ;Atakując * : „Przypuszczam, że jest z tobą?”}} ** : „Aatrox. Mamy... swoją historię.” ;Atakując epickiego potwora (np. ) * : „Im są więksi...”}} ** : „... Tym głośniej krzyczą.” ;Atakując * : „Nie sprawi mi to przyjemności, Shen.”}} ** : „A mnie przeciwnie!” ;Atakując * : „Co za strata czasu.”}} * : „To tylko stępi ostrze.”}} * : „Jasne, dlaczego nie?”}} * : „Skoro już tu jesteśmy...”}} ;Atakując * : „To twój mistrz? Zed?”}} ** : „Zostaw to nam.” * : „Nauczyciel i uczeń, tak?”}} ** : „Nieuniknione.” ;Ruch * : „Otacza Cię mrok, masz go w sobie.”}} ** : „To moja zbroja.” * : „Zginiesz, jeśli pozwolę ci odejść.”}} ** : „A ty przegrasz.” * : „Powiedz, czy to nie desperacja przywiodła cię do mnie?”}} ** : „Zuchwalstwo.” * : „To ja jestem bronią, ty jedynie narzędziem.”}} ** : „Kłamstwa uspokajają umysł, prawda?” * : „Widzę twoje koszmary, męczą cię?”}} ** : „To nie koszmary, to plany...” * : „Całe eony czekałem, by utopić ten świat we krwi!”}} ** : „Słowa, słowa... Beze mnie niczego nie zrobisz.” * : „Czy wszyscy Ionianie są równie pewni siebie jak ty?”}} ** : „Nie ma takiego drugiego jak ja.” * : „Na czym będzie polegała ostateczna nauczka?”}} ** : „Ulegnij, a pokażę ci.” * : „Urodziłem się w narodzie rozpaczy, której tylko ja mogę zaradzić.”}} * : „Wybrałem cię. Będziesz mi służył.”}} * : „Jestem mistrzem każdej broni, gadające narzędzie nie będzie tu wyjątkiem.”}} * : „Komu powinienem się podporządkować? Mistrzowi Zedowi czy jakiemuś szpadlowi ogarniętemu manią wielkości?”}} * : „Lekceważenie mnie cię zgubi.”}} * : „Gniew jest w twych rękach, pozwól mu działać.”}} * : „Ich krzyki napawają mnie radością.”}} * : „Zakon Zeda cię zniewala, ja oferuję wolność!”}} * : „Nie jesteś godzien mocy, którą posiadasz.”}} * : „Oto moja ulubiona część - oczekiwanie. Chociaż nie, wolę zabijać.”}} * : „Cóż za służalczy uczeń, będę twoim nowym mistrzem.”}} * : „Celuj w silnych, jestem bronią, a nie jakimś dodatkiem.”}} * : „Ani czas, ani przemoc nie mogą mnie zatrzymać.”}} * : „Co znaczy słowo Rhaast?}} ** : „Bądź posłuszny.” * : „Zabij ciało.”}} * : „Zabij umysł.”}} * : „Od najmłodszych lat uczyłem się doceniać cienie.”}} ** : „Ciemność to początek.” * : „Nie jestem zabawką, Kayn.”}} ** : „Przejawiasz pyche straszniejszej broni niż jesteś.” * : „(Śmiech) Ich krzyki rozbrzmią echem.”}} * : „Dobrze wyprofilowane ostrza tną najgłębiej.”}} * : „Cienie ujawniają słabość.”}} ;Ruch w dżungli * : „(Śmiech) Ich krzyki rozbrzmią echem.”}} * : „Naznacz to cuchnące bagno ich krwią.”}} ;Ruch przy rzece * : „Brakuje mi zapachu krwi rozpuszczonej w wodzie.”}} ** : „Dziś go sobie przypomnisz.” * : „Zatrzymaj się na chwilę przy rzece, a spłyną nią martwe ciała.”}} * : „O tak, niech rzeka spłynie czerwienią.”}} ;Przechodząc przez ścianę * : „Zaczynamy!”}} ** : „O, to mi się podoba.” * : „Uważaj na to!”}} * : „Tak...”}} * : „Tak...”}} * : „Nie uciekniesz.”}} ;Prowokacja * : „W tej chwili mogę cię zabić na tysiące sposobów, właśnie wybieram najlepszy.”}} * : „Będzie szybko, ale nie bezboleśnie.”}} * : „Stworzono mnie, abym siał zagładę, stoisz mi na drodze.”}} * : „Wybawię cię z tej żałosnej egzystencji, którą nazywasz życiem.”}} ;Prowokując * : „Wojna i śmierć, świetna sprawa.”}} ;Prowokując * : „Tobie podobni więcej nie potrafią.”}} * : „Wasz gatunek więcej nie potrafi!”}} ;Prowokując * : „Znajdziemy Aatroxa i mamy drużynę. Morderców. Morderczą drużynę!”}} ;Prowokując Yordla * : „Yordlowie... uch, mdli mnie na wasz widok.”}} ;Prowokując * : „Zed. Razem jesteśmy nie do zatrzymania.”}} ;Żart * : „Widzę przynajmniej dwanaście sposobów, by cię zabić. Hę? Poprawka. Jest ich trzynaście.”}} * : „Trzymam broń zagłady, której przez eony odmawiano krwi. Myślisz, że się ciebie boję?”}} * : „Czuję śmierć... Nie. To ty! To ty tak cuchniesz!”}} * : „Rzemieślnik nie wini narzędzi, w tym przypadku zrobię wyjątek.”}} * : „Twoja wola życia jest zabawna.”}} ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu * : „Ja nie wystarczę?”}} * : „Cóż, wiesz czego chcesz.”}} * : „Ja wybrałbym inaczej, ale niech będzie.”}} * : „Zaczynam być zazdrosny.”}} * : „To zaburzy równowagę.”}} * : „Połączenie zaplanowane w cieniu.”}} * : „Świetny wybór, dobrze pasuje do gniewu i wściekłości.”}} ;Pierwsza Krew * : „To za Zeda.”}} * : „To dopiero początek, padnie ich więcej.”}} * : „Och, wspaniałe uczucie.”}} * : „Pierwszego zabójstwa nigdy się nie zapomina... Chociaż nie, to bzdura, ja już zapomniałem.”}} ;Po zabiciu bohatera walczącego z dystansu * : „Z każdym zabójstwem moc cienia rośnie.”}} * : „Śmierć zadawana precyzyjnie to prawdziwa siła.”}} * : „Co było zapisane w mroku, staje się ciałem.”}} * : „Śmierć szybko znajduje głupców.”}} * : „Tchórze się ukrywają, ale nigdy nie udaje im się uciec.”}} * : „Strach jest twym cieniem, okrywa cię.”}} * : „Cienie to moje królestwo, a twój grób.”}} * : „Cienie to płytki grób.”}} * : „Chęć konfrontacji ze mną była błędem.”}} * : „Śmierć była twoim... przeznaczeniem.”}} * : „Ci, którzy szukają równowagi, znajdują jedynie śmierć.”}} * : „Sam Zed byłby pod wrażeniem.”}} ;Po zabiciu bohatera walczącego wręcz * : „Zabijanie napędza moją furię.”}} * : „Tak! Rzeź!”}} * : „I od tak będziesz mógł zniszczyć świat.”}} * : „W starciu nieustępliwości z furią, zawsze zwycięża ta druga.”}} * : „Po co zabijać jednego, kiedy możesz unicestwić wielu?”}} * : „Triumf buduje się na fundamentach śmierci.”}} * : „Moje ostrze pokonuje nawet najsilniejszych.”}} * : „Jedyny sposób na zabijanie.”}} * : „To ma być siła? Żałosne.”}} * : „Nic nie warci nieudacznicy. Tylko trwonią mój czas.”}} * : „Ci którzy szukają równowagi, znajdują tylko śmierć.”}} * : „Równowaga to słabość.”}} * : „To zaledwie przedsmak mojego gniewu.”}} ;Po zabiciu bohatera za pomocą * : „Jest moc.”}} ** : „Obrzydliwe... uwielbiam to.” * : „Za późno.”}} ** : „Jestem pod wrażeniem.” * : „Ciii...”}} * : „Wpuszczenie mnie to duży błąd.”}} * : „Rozdarty na części!”}} * : „To warto zapamiętać!”}} ;Po zabiciu * : „Wybacz bracie, stanąłeś mi na drodze.”}} * : „Nie poprawiłeś swych umiejętności, Aatroxie.”}} ;Po zabiciu * : „Siła Noxian tkwi w kłamstwie.”}} * : „Zero litości. Czyż nie, Noxianinie?”}} ;Po zabiciu * : „Shen, potraktuj to jako dług spłacony za przyjaciela.”}} ;Po zabiciu * : „Mały demonek sam to sobie zgotował.”}} ;Po zabiciu * : „Nie powinno było do tego dojść, Zed.”}} * : „Zbyt dobrze mnie wyszkoliłeś mistrzu.”}} * : „Żyjąc w cieniu, umrzesz w cieniu.”}} * : „Zed zszedł kochanie, Zed zszedł.”}} ;Quadra Kill * : „Według moich obliczeń to cztery.”}} * : „Odsuń się! Kayn nie wie jaki koszmar się tu zaraz zacznie!”}} ;Pentakill * : „Prosiliście o litość? Ode mnie jej nie zaznacie!”}} * : „Gdzie są godni?”}} ;Po zdobyciu Unicestwienia (Asa) * : „Mój potencjał został zauważony.”}} * : „Rozpoczęły się żniwa.”}} ;Po umiejscowieniu * : „Niech stanie się jasność.”}} * : „Gotowe. Czy możemy kontynuować rzeź?”}} * : „Dla tych, którzy nie widzą w ciemności.”}} ;Po zniszczeniu * : „Wzrok. Beznadziejna podpora słabych.”}} * : „Te talizmany tylko mnie irytują.”}} * : „Nastaje ciemność.”}} ;W czasie * : „Odwrót?”}} ** : „Nie waż się we mnie wątpić.” * : „Słabi uciekają, zostań i walcz!”}} ** : „Czy to głupota jest przyczyną twego zniewolenia?” * : „Walka będzie trwać.”}} * : „Wciąż jest wielu, których trzeba zabić.”}} ;Śmiech * |-| Rhaast= ;Transformacja * * * * * ;Start po transformacji * * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Atakując * * ;Atakując * * ;Atakując * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przechodząc przez ścianę * * ;Prowokacja * * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując Yordla * ;Żart * * ;Po zabójstwie bohatera * * * * * * * * ;Po zabiciu * * * ;Po zabiciu * ;Po zabiciu * * * ;Po zabiciu bohatera za pomocą * * * * * ;Seria zabójstw * * * * ;Quadra Kill * * * ;Pentakill * * * ;Po zdobyciu Unicestwienia (Asa) * * * * ;Po umiejscowieniu * * * ;Po zniszczeniu * * * ;Odrodzenie * * * ;Śmiech * * |-| Skrytobójca= ;Transformacja * * * * ;Start po transformacji * * * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Atakując * ;Atakując * ;Atakując * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przechodząc przez ścianę * * * ;Prowokacja * * ;Prowokując * * ;Żart * * * ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu * * ;Po zabójstwie bohatera * * * * * * * * ;Po zabiciu * ;Po zabiciu * ;Po zabiciu * ;Po zabiciu * ;Po zabiciu bohatera za pomocą * * * * ;Seria zabójstw * * * * ;Quadra Kill * * * ;Pentakill * * ;Po zdobyciu Unicestwienia (Asa) * * * ;Po umiejscowieniu * * * ;Po zniszczeniu * * * * ;W czasie * * ;Odrodzenie * * * ;Śmiech * Kayn z Odysei ;Do uzupełnienia / posegregowania * ** Kayn: '' „Nie wydaję mi się.”'' ***Rhaast: '' „Czyli brzmisz jak obłąkany. Wspaniale!”'' * * **Rhaast: '' „Przestań do nich mówić, idioto!”'' ***Kayn: '' „O, świetnie! Obelgi! Tak właśnie zawiązuje się przyjaźnie.”'' * * * * * * * * **Kayn: „Nie powiedziałeś magicznego słowa” * * * * * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Jedynie kolejnym robakiem.”'' * * **Kayn: '' „Umierania, bycia martwym, jednego i drugiego.”'' * **Kayn: '' „Zawsze to samo...”'' * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Skłamałem.”'' * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Tak... Twoje.”'' * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Przyciąga ją nasza przemoc”'' ***Kayn: '' „O...”'' * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Jak słodko.”'' * **Rhaast: '' „Wolałbyś pozostać martwy?”'' ***Kayn: '' „Nie.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „*ziewa*, oszczędź mi tego.”'' * * * **Rhaast: '' „Idź do diabła, Kayn.”'' ***Kayn: '' „Już go znam, Rhaaście. Od dawna.”'' * * * * * * * **Rhaast: „Mroczna Gwiazda.” * **Rhaast: '' „Twój marny umysł nie mógłby tego pojąć. Nawet, gdybyś próbował.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Kayn: „Nienawidzę twojego tonu!” ***Rhaast: „Pa-so-wa-li-śmy.” * * **Kayn: '' „Doceniam twoje intencje.”'' ***Rhaast: '' „Ta, na pewno.”'' * **Kayn: '' „Nie.”'' ***Rhaast: '' „Interesujące...”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Zdecydowanie nie.” '' * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Trzeba dokonać demonstracji!” '' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Uspokój się, robisz sobie wstyd.”'' * * * **Kayn: '' „Sam się zaspokój, ja mam większe plany.”'' * * **Rhaast: '' „Jakbym ci powiedział, zepsułbym całą niespodziankę.”'' * * * **Rhaast: '' „... a my kroimy cię na pół.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Pamiętaj, żeby zostawić Kapłankę przy życiu.”'' ***Kayn: '' „Tak, tak, jasne.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „To nic takiego, Kayn. Nie przejmuj się.”'' * * **Kayn: '' „Ty to powiedziałeś, nie ja.”'' * **Kayn: '' „Za pomocą wszystkich głupich rzeczy, które mówisz, moglibyśmy wypełnić bibliotekę.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Może. Jeżeli choć raz się skupisz.”'' ***Kaym: '' „Wow, Rhaaście. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.”'' * * * **Kayn: '' „Zmiana planów.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „A teraz żółwik- O, nie mam rąk. Ale jesteś dojrzały.”'' * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Nie widzę, żebyś pomagał.”'' ***Rhaast: '' „Jestem kosą, idioto, ja tylko pomagam!”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Zobaczymy.”'' * **Kayn: '' „Wtedy będzie z tego lepsza opowieść.”'' * * **Rhaast: '' „Psy zdychają każdego dnia.”'' * * * **Rhaast: '' „A potem giń.”'' * **Kayn: '' „Tak, jesteś potworem. Bardzo straszne.”'' * **Kayn: '' „Przestań patrzeć na moją Orę!”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „A ja myślałem, że to ty lubisz dramatyzować.”'' * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Bez ustanku.”'' * * * **Rhaast: '' „Byłem uwięziony na zapadłej planecie przez niezliczone tysiąclecia. Daj mi się rozerwać.”'' * **Rhaast: '' „Po prostu zabij wszystkich! Tak jest zdecydowanie szybciej.”'' * * * * **Kayn: '' „Moja przyszłość! Moje Imperium!”'' * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Nie obchodzi mnie w co wierzysz.”'' * **Rhaast: '' „"Przegrupować" czy "wycofać"?!”'' ***Kayn: '' „To jedno i to samo!”'' ****Rhaast: '' „Serio?!”'' * **Kayn: '' „Chyba przechodzę kryzys egzystencjalny.”'' * * **Rhaast: '' „W takim razie, czemu mnie nie odłożysz?”'' * * * **Rhaast: '' „Nie nadawałbyś się nawet do drugiego składu.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Czy to wszystko, czego pragniesz?”'' ***Kayn: '' „Oh, Rhaaście... oczywiście, że tak.”'' * * * * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „I tak błahe.”'' * * **Rhaast: '' „*śmieje się*”'' * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Ugh, Rhaaście, nie.”'' * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Co za ironia...”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Chyba mam na sobie kilka jego kawałków.”'' * * * * * * **Kayn: '' „Rhaaście, to zabolało.”'' * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Całą Orą, która jest w tobie.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Świetnie, więcej gróźb bez pokrycia. Wiesz przecież jak bardzo je uwielbiam.”'' * * **Rhaast: '' „Wolą robienia tego, co konieczne.”'' * * * * **Rhaast: '' „Tak... i twoją gwiazdą przewodnią.”'' * * * * * * * **Rhasst: '' „Ja również.”'' * * * * * **Rhaast: '' „O, żarty sobie stroisz?”'' * * * **Kayn: '' „Czyli mamy zabić ich wszystkich?”'' ***Rhaast: '' „Tak. Na koniec.”'' * * * **Kayn: '' „Tak.”'' * * * * * * * * * * * Kayn= ;Żart Kayn zaczyna używać kosy jak joysticka i bawi się Orą. * **Rhaast: „Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć.” ***Kayn: „To jak... Następny weekend?” ****Rhaast: „Jasne.” * **Rhaast: „Co?” ***Kayn: „Rhaaście!” ****Rhaast: „Czego?” *****Kayn: „Rhaaście.” ******Rhaast: „'''Czego chcesz, Kayn?!'”'' *******Kayn: „Cześć.” * **Kayn: „Czekaj! Co tam było na końcu?” ***Rhaast: „Są w barze, Kayn! Skup się!” |-| Rhaast= |-| Skrytobójca= en:Kayn/Quotes Kategoria:Strony z cytatami bohaterów